To Many Questions lead to Pain
by Spread Your Wings
Summary: Nala askes Scar some questions about why he's not with the other lions? She goes to her mother with all of this information, her mother doesn't like it at all. What if Nala is trying to put the family back together?
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day at Pride Rock, Simba and Nala were playing tag. Their mothers were watching them and they laughed at the cubs.

While Simba wasn't looking, Nala got low to the ground and she slowly walked behind him and pounced on him. "Got ya!"

"Nala do you have to?"

Nala walked off of him. "You weren't paying attention. "

"Simba, bath time," his mother called.

Simba stood up on all fours and walked over to his mother.

"I'm going to see daddy. " Nala walked off to the smaller cave next to the main one that the lions sleep in. She entered his cave.

Scar heard paws walk in his cave, he turned to look at the lion. "Nala, what brings you here?"

"I have something to ask you. "

"Tell me," he had his listening ears on.

"Why aren't you with the other lions?"

"I'm a bad man, I kicked out your brother from the Pride, " Scar answered.

"I have a brother? That's so cool! Why did you kick out my brother?"

"Ops, I said to much. Well, I didn't want him, so your mother wanted me not to be part of the Pride and so did the king."

"That's terrible! How did you get the scar?" She asked.

"Daddys tired, go play with Simba," Scar said as he laid down on the warm cave ground.

Nala dashed out of the cave.

"Its time for your bath, Nala," her mother said.

Nala walked over to her. "I didn't know I had a brother."

Sarafina licked Nala and she froze.

Sarabi looked at Sarafina. "Are you okay? "

"Nala, please don't say anything like that," she continued to wash Nala.

"Can you and daddy be together?" Nala asked.

Sarafina's eyes filled with water and she stopped washing her. "Go with Simba to see Mufasa." She didn't want Nala to see her mother sad or cry.

Nala walked up to Simba. "Let's go play with your dad."

"Yeah!" Simba simled. The cubs ran in the cave.

A/N: I deleted this chapter, on accident. I meant to delete chapter 3.


	2. Getting Ready to see Mheetu

It was a sunny day at Pride Rock, Simba and Nala were playing tag. Their mothers were watching them and they laughed at the cubs.

While Simba wasn't looking, Nala got low to the ground and she slowly walked behind him and pounced on him. "Got ya!"

"Nala do you have to?"

Nala walked off of him. "You weren't paying attention. "

"Simba, bath time," his mother called.

Simba stood up on all fours and walked over to his mother.

"I'm going to see daddy. " Nala walked off to the smaller cave next to the main one that the lions sleep in. She entered his cave.

Scar heard paws walk in his cave, he turned to look at the lion. "Nala, what brings you here?"

"I have something to ask you. "

"Tell me," he had his listening ears on.

"Why aren't you with the other lions?"

"I'm a bad man, I kicked out your brother from the Pride, " Scar answered.

"I have a brother? That's so cool! Why did you kick out my brother?"

"Ops, I said to much. Well, I didn't want him, so your mother wanted me not to be part of the Pride and so did the king."

"That's terrible! How did you get the scar?" She asked.

"Daddys tired, go play with Simba," Scar said as he laid down on the warm cave ground.

Nala dashed out of the cave.

"Its time for your bath, Nala," her mother said.

Nala walked over to her. "I didn't know I had a brother."

Sarafina licked Nala and she froze.

Sarabi looked at Sarafina. "Are you okay? "

"Nala, please don't say anything like that," she continued to wash Nala.

"Can you and daddy be together?" Nala asked.

Sarafina's eyes filled with water and she stopped washing her. "Go with Simba to see Mufasa." She didn't want Nala to see her mother sad or cry.

Nala walked up to Simba. "Let's go play with your dad."

"Yeah!" Simba simled. The cubs ran in the cave.

A/N: I deleted this chapter, on accident. I meant to delete chapter 3.


	3. Mheetu

Simba and Nala walked slowly and carefully around the snoring lions. Their hearts there beating fast like cheetahs running away from their prey.

Hopefully nobody hears them or sees them, as they passed the lions, they exited out of the cave safely.

The cubs sighed in relief, they were joyful that nobody saw them.

"Ready?" Nala whispered.

Simba smiled and nodded.

The young cubs walked toward the edge of Pride Rock. They suddenly heard paw steps from behind them.

They were thinking that it could be one of the lions in the cave, yup there in trouble.

"May I come along?"

The cubs turned around to see who it is. Their faces lit up, it was Scar.

"Sure you can," Nala said with a cheerful smile.

Together they walked down Pride Rock.

"Why did you want to come with us?" Simba asked.

"I didn't want you to get lost or hurt, " Scar answered softly.

"Who did you get your scar?" Nala asked.

"By my brother, when him and I fought to see who was going to be king," Scar said.

Nala didn't believe it was true. His scar probably has to do with mom and him.

"Are we almost there?" Simba asked.

"Yeah."

"I can't wait to meet Mheetu!" Nala smiled.

"Its just over that hill," Scar pointed straight across from them.

Nala ran up ahead towards the hill and Simba followed her.

"Cubs, be careful the Outlanders hate Pridelands," said Scar as he caught up to them.

The cubs and Scar crossed over the hill, now there in the Outlanders home.

There was lioness talking in a group and three cubs playing.

The lioness looked at the three as they walked past them.

"Is that Scar?"

Scar stopped walking and turned to look behind him and so did the cubs. "Zira. "

"What brings you here and the cubs?" She asked.

"I want to see Mheetu," Nala said.

Zira laughed. "Yes him. "

"Why is he here?" Nala asked.

"Mheetu is over there with the other cubs. You two run along now," Zira said.

Simba and Nala ran over to the cubs. One cub looked almost like Smiba, he had yellow fur and brown hair. The second cub was a girl her fur was tan. The third cub liked like Nala, but a male look.

Nala's eyes got wide and a big smile that formed on her lips. She ran up to the cubs. "Mheetu!"

Simba followed her. The three cubs looked at Nala.

Mheetu stared at Nala, to him she looked familiar. "You look familiar, who are you?" He walked over to her to observe her.

"I'm your sister, Nala."

"Wait, I remember having a sister named that and you look like me!"

"Do you remember Scar and Sarafina?" Nala asked.

"My parents, " he whispered.

"Dad is over there," Nala pointed behind them.

"Cool!"

"Why are you where?" Asked the yellow cub whose name was Kopa.

"To see my brother, " Nala said.

"I want to go back home with you," Mheetu said.

"Mom misses you."

"Maybe he can come home with us," Simba suggested.

Mheetu obversed Simba. "You're the king's son."

"Yup, Simba."

"We could ask dad and Zira to come with us," Nala said.

Mheetu nodded, and they walked up to Scar and Zira.

"Hey dad!" Mheetu hugged him.

"Son!" Scar hugged him back.

"Zira, I have a question to ask you," Nala said.

"What is it you may ask?"

"Can Mheetu come with us to Pride Rock?"

Zira froze and tought for a moment.

"Mheetu hasn't seen his mother in a long time," Scar said.

"I really want to see her, " Mheetu wined.

"Of course you can, bring him back tomorrow, " Zira smiled.

Nala and Mheetu jumped up and down in excitement.

"We have to go, it was nice talking to you," Scar said.

"Simba, he's coming with us," Nala smiled.

"Cool."

"Bye Scar and cubs," Zira said.

The four of them walked up the hill and left the Outlanders.


	4. Happiness

Sarafina, Mufasa and Sarabi were outside the cave looking for cubs.

"Where could they be?" Sarafina asked with worry in her eyes.

"We looked everywhere," Sarabi said.

Suddenly paws were heard, the lions' ears went back and they turned to see who it was, it had been Scar and the cubs.

"Simba!" His parents hugged them.

"Nal-", Sarafina froze and she saw her son, she hadn't seen him in a long time. "Nala, Mheetu!" She hugged her cubs.

"Mom!" Mheetu smiled.

"Mheetu?" Sarabi was in shock.

Sarafina looked at Scar. "Did you bring them to the Outlands?"

"It was my idea," Nala said.

"I came with them to make sure they were safe," Scar said.

She hugged Scar. "Thank you."

"He can't stay forever."

She pulled away. "Why not?"

"Come, Simba back to bed," his father said.

Simba followed his parents back in the cave.

"He's only here for the night,"Scar said.

"That's to bad, how about we do something together as a family!" Sarafina suggested as she smiled.

The cubs' faces lit up. Nala's eyes were filled with joy. 'It worked! Maybe we will be a family again! '

"Well good night," Scar said.

Sarafina licked Scar's cheek. "Good night. "

"Night," said Mheetu and Nala as they followed their mother in the cave.


	5. Back Together

Sarafina couldn't sleep she was thinking about how Scar brought Nala to see Mheetu, she was glad to see her son, she looked at her sleeping cubs, she smiled warmly. Sarafina stood on all fours and walked out of the cave, she saw Scar sitting and looking up at the stars, she joined him.

"I remember we use to do this as cubs."

Scar turned his head. "Sarafina! What are you doing here?"

Nala could hear her paranets talking, it woke her up. She saw them side by side it made her smile, she tapped Mheetu with her paw to wake him up. Mheetu yawned and woke up.

"Look Mheetu, " Nala whispered. Mheetu stood up and he saw what Nala saw, it put a smile on his face too.

"I couldn't sleep, thank you again for having Mheetu for a night, it means a lot to me," she licked his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder.

Scar laid his head on hers. "A shooting star."

Nala wished that her parents were back together.

"I don't need to make a wish, I already have it right here," Sarafina said.

"Huh?"

"I have you silly," Sarafina said.

Nala and Mheetu gapsed. "My wish came true! "

"I love you Sarafina."

"I love you too."

"What did you wish for?" Mheetu asked.

"For them to be together, " Nala said lying down and closing her eyes along with Mheetu.

"I'm sorry the way I was," Scar said.

"All is forgiven, I want you back in my life. Scar I've missed you. "

"I miss you and Nala, but I know Mufasa won't let me be part of the Pride," Scar said.

"At least we are a family again."

"I'm going to head for bed," Scar said.

"We should do something as a family tomorrow, " Sarafina stood on all fours and she kissed him.

Scar blushed and he kissed her back, they both parted ways and went to sleep.


End file.
